TWBDTT: The Grand Finale
by BLS91090
Summary: This is a long one-shot that ties up everything for a real ending to my biggest story ever, "Things Will Be Different This Time". Takes a lot of inspiration from the Highschool DxD light novel series, mainly around volume 22 and onwards. Rated M for language, lemons, and some action.


**(A/N - Well guys, it's finally here. My final chapter for anything involving 'Things Will Be Different This Time', and I've made an effort to make it the longest chapter I've ever released. If you want an explanation on the whole backstory of this one-shot fanfic, then check out the last author's note I posted up on the main story's page.  
**

 **This story takes a lot of inspiration from light novel, including how Issei acts in it. I realized the whole "gangster" thing I did before was pretty damn silly. Unfortunately, the orgy scene may be a little short, since I was running out of gas on writing by that point. I apologize for that, but I've already done several orgy scenes in the past.  
**

 **Hope you guys enjoy! And don't worry, I'll be writing more stories after this.)**

* * *

Things have been going well for Issei Hyoudou and his harem of women, ever since the defeat of the infamous dinosaur. Issei married Rias a while back, but now he was also married to Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Kuroka, Koneko, Ravel, and Rosseweisse. He planned on marrying Le Fay, Kunou (when she grows mature), Elmenhilde, Sona, and possibly other women in the future. Things between Sona and Saji weren't working out, so Issei had his chance to get her back into his harem. Also, Tsubaki broke up with her previous boyfriend, so Issei could get her back as well.

Also, he got Abe Kiyome into his harem as well. Mainly just because she had lost a bet with Rias.

One day, a female Devil unexpectedly visited the Hyoudou residence, who seemed to be around Issei's age. She wore a pair of glasses which covered her beautiful eyes, gives off a sense of coldness rather than calmness and had a blond hair with a slight hint of light green.

 _'She has a stricter aura though compared to Sona-kaichou when I first met her.'_ Issei thought.

She wore clothes that are fitting for nobles. The flashy design and accessories with an Agares seal on them gave off a posh vibe. Although she's a woman, she wasn't wearing a dress but instead, she was wearing a mini skirt and high boots. She was wearing very well for a person who looks like she's about their age but was matched with posh clothing. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm sorry I came here so unexpectedly." Seekvaira Agares, a pure devil, is the next heiress of the Agares Clan. She is the daughter of Lord and Lady Agares, and is a childhood friend of Rias Gremory. She is ranked a King and a High-Class devil.

Issei noted she gives off a sense of coldness rather than calmness and has a stricter aura compared to Sona, which is scary. Seekvaira has a serious personality. She also appears to be short tempered and sharp tongued. Seekvaira also shown to have a kind side, as shown when she called the members of Rias's peerage as comrades. Her mannerisms as a noblewoman are elegant and graceful.  
Seekvaira is also a mecha otaku. It became a hobby of hers as this is what she uses to relieve her stress that comes along with being the future head of the Agares clan. Her interest in mecha is of such a immense extend that when she start talking about them, she became extremely excited and enthusiastic, completely losing all signs of her usual calm and serious personality. Despite her seriousness, Seekvaira does seem to have a sense of humor as she told Rias to call her "Seek-chan" like she did in their childhood, which embarrassed Rias.

But for Seekvaira to visit the Hyoudou residence is unexpected. Well she is a member of the anti-terrorist organization [DxD] and like Rias, Sona and Sairaorg, she is one of the [Rookies Four] so she is one of their acquaintances. But this is the first time she visited here for personal matter.

Rias, who seems to have been told of today's visit, told everyone. "Seekvaira came here because she's got something she needs to discuss with Azazel, more specifically, with Grigori."

 _'She's got something to discuss with Azazel-sensei? Well that guy is normally around this village so if you want to meet him, the fastest way is to come here.'_ Issei thought.

Seekvaira sipped her tea that Akeno made and spoke. "I stopped by here since I'm an hour earlier than the time I was supposed to meet with the former governor." So she just stopped by.

 _'Hmm, her movement while drinking tea is elegant and graceful! It's like I'm seeing what a noblewoman should act like! She has a scary aura but she's also really beautiful! Her figure… also looks amazing!'_

Rias spoke with a soft expression on her face. "It's been awhile since we drank tea together. We often met with each other when we were young."  
"Since both you and I are the heiress of our families, it's no wonder that your schedules are no longer as free. Not only that, we are currently part of the anti-terrorist organization."

Seeing her rare smiles, Issei's first impression of her faded a bit… _'well, to be honest, when we first met her last summer in the Underworld… she was fighting that Yankee Devil Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas.'_

While they are all tensed up, the elegant chat between the Kings continued. Seekvaira spoke to Rias in a joking way. "Rias-chan. didn't you used to call me [Seek-Chan]? You can still call me that."

Right then, Rias's face became so red. "T-That's when I was younger, when I didn't even know some manners. Stop telling me that…"

 _'Wow, that's a cute reaction. It's always fresh and nice to hear stories about Rias that I didn't know about. I want to hear more!'_

Just then, Seekvaira looked at Issei who was trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. "…Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei-san."

"Y-Yes!" When Seekvaira spoke to him out of nowhere, he replied in a flustered voice.

She continued. "You don't have to be so nervous. We are all fellow Devils and we will be knowing each other for a long time. Anyway, you are an important person within [DxD] so using my position, I will support you to my fullest abilities. If you've got something you need of me, don't hesitate to ask."

"Yes, thank you very much."

Hearing his answer, Seekvaira smiled and addressed everyone here. "Everyone here can also use me, the heiress of Archduke, as you like. Since we are comrades, let's help each other. To use each other… fufufu. That sounds more like Devils who hold importance of equivalent exchange so that sounds quite comfortable."

"YES!" Everyone said in unison.

 _'To use Archduke… I can't think of anything right now but in the future, we will inevitably rely on each other. If we think of different generations, the archduke that we will rely on the most will be this archduke(archduchess).'_ Issei wondered on it.

Just then, Seekvaira looked at his hands and murmured. "The thing that's on your hand is…"

When Issei looked at his hands… _'Colorful pla-model dyes are on my hands! Woah~ since I was in such a hurry, all the dye had not been cleaned off! I ended up showing pathetic side of me!'_ "Ah! I-I'm so sorry… I didn't know you were coming until just now… I've been busy with my hobby…" Issei tried to wipe it with a wet towel given by Ravel but since Issei was using Lacquer paint, it seems like Issei can only get rid of it when he actually washed his hands properly!

In this situation where another person might have looked down on Issei or at least laughed at him, Seekvaira…instead… showed interest and asked him a question. "Your hobby… does it happen to be pla-model?"

"Yes. I was in the middle of building a mecha pla-model… I was painting it until a few moments ago."

As soon as Seekvaira heard that, her eyes shone. Her calmness escaped her eyes and was replaced with excitement. "Mecha… so Dundam? Or Macross?" The atmosphere around Seekvaira changed so suddenly that everyone was so surprised.

"It's Gundam, I made one when I was young…"

When Issei answered her, she clapped her hands and smiled at him! "Ara, what a coincidence. Actually I really like Gundam!" And Seekvaira put her face right against his and kept asking! "So which one is your favorite? First? Z? Another? Or OVA? Or maybe the Manga original."

"U-Umm…Well..." When Seekvaira tossed him questions like an innocent child, Issei got flustered and couldn't answer her.

It looks like even Rias is surprised at the totally different side of Seekvaira since her mouth is hanging wide open and she couldn't say anything! This is another side to her that Rias never knew and her expectation have been exceeded. They didn't know what kind of reaction was appropriate. Rias lightly laughed. "It looks like the person who's going to understand Seekvaira well from our generation is going to be… Ise."

(A bit later)

Issei and Seekvaira were now talking alone in his room, talking about an upcoming rating game and mecha related stuff. They talked for quite a long time. After the mecha talk was over, things in the atmosphere seemed different.

"Ise, are you listening?"

"What's the matter, Seekvaira-san?"

"Rumors say that you, under Rias Gremory, have awakened a new power."

"Yes, I have! Isn't that great?" Issei grinned.

"But then, they say that this ability is powerful enough to make the Rating Game unfair... No problem. I will allow it."

"You know, Ajuka Beelzebub-sama favors me."

"Doesn't matter."

Issei smiled at her. "I have a question."

"Very well." Seekvaira was listening.

"...Will you have sex with me?!" It was too prepare for the rating game.

"What..." Seekvaira stopped her sentence mid-way and looked at him. "...Actually, this might be good opportunity... Wouldn't you agree, Hyoudou Issei!" Seekvaira smiled.

"Hell yeah! I mean, this is why I asked in the first place" Issei grinned. _'Ooh, what an incredibly beautiful woman she is!'_

However, before they could proceed, Kunou and Ravel interrupted them. Much to Issei's dismay.

(That night)

Issei managed to have some quick sex time with Le Fay! Kuroka was also there, to help out.

"Master, stop teasing me!" Le Fay said moaning. Issei got himself into a nice position and then thrusted into her hard, making her moan his name loudly. He started to thrust more, getting more moans from her. Kuroka then went down to his member and started licking the juices off it, as Issei continued to thrust into Le Fay. Issei started picking up speed as he felt his release closing in on him!

"Oh Ise...! I'm going cum!" Le Fay cried cutely.

"I'm gonna cum, too!" Issei shouted, and then with one final thrust, he began spilling his cum into her womb. The juice that was dripping out of her womanhood was licked up by Kuroka. "Tasty, nyan~" Kuroka smirked and licked her lips.

* * *

One day after school, Kiba started the club activities in the Occult Research Club room. "Today's activity is an investigative report on the Youkai."

Asia (the new Buchou) had given them the task and they were now presenting the results of their report. Koneko distributed a copy of the report to everyone, which was compiled from the information that all of them had previously researched and summarized. As new first year students, Le Fay and Bennia began to read it with great interest since they were also new members.

"So there are also Youkai in this town, but I wonder what kind of Youkai they are." Le Fay wondered.

''There are many things that I do not know. From my knowledge, there should be a high variance in their appearance.'' Bennia stated.

"Umu! I will join you as well! If it's about Youkai, then you can leave it to me!" It was Kunou, who had come over to visit them after the primary school classes had ended. She had moved into the Hyoudou household starting from this Spring, and then officially enrolled into Kuoh Academy's primary school. Because she had to mingle with humans, her ears and tails were usually concealed, just like Koneko's.

"Ise and the others haven't come yet huh." Kunou mumbled words revealed a trace of loneliness. Indeed, Issei hadn't come yet. Likewise, Ravel wasn't present either.  
Asia apologized to her. "I'm sorry Kunou-san, Ise-san is—"

"I understand. —He's preparing for the Tournament, right?"

Indeed, just as Kunou said, as the leader of his team – the [King], he was constantly training his members for the Rating Game World Tournament, as well as maintaining his large and ever-growing harem. It was because of that that he was late today. Asia and Xenovia originally wanted to accompany him, but both of them were unable to be absent due to their positions.

Then again, in just two days was going to be the opening day of the Rating Game World Tournament, the international Rating Game tournament organized by Ajuka Beelzebub and Shiva. Time is running out. Although Rias' team didn't have him, what's surprising is that they're not only completely prepared, but everything has gone so smoothly that it was hard to believe.

At that time, the sound of rushing footsteps came from the corridor. The door was forcefully pushed open as Issei and Ravel made their way in.  
"We're late! Sorry!" Ravel bowed.

 _'Wow, despite how busy he was, he still came for the club activities, as expected of Ise-kun.'_ Kiba thought. "Well then, let's all go over the report once more."

After everyone was seated, the activity of the new Occult Research Club with all its members present officially began. The third years consisted of the Asia, Kiba, Issei, Irina, as well as Xenovia who occasionally dropped by. The second years consisted of Koneko, Gasper, and Ravel. The new first years were Le Fay and Bennia. There were also the preliminary members consisting of Tosca from the middle school, and Kunou from the primary school.

After Rias and Akeno left the Occult Research Club that they reconstructed, the members began their activities, and it became splendid and lively again. But Rias and Akeno occasionally came there in the afternoon from the university after their lectures have ended.

 _'In two days is going to be the opening ceremony of the Rating Game World Tournament. I hope we are ready for it,'_ Issei thought.

After their activities were over, Koneko, Gasper and Kiba would have to join Rias and the others in her team for a strategy meeting.

 _'Ise-kun, I'm looking forward to seeing your new team!'_ Kiba smiled to himself.

Tiamat originally wanted to join Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth, but was unable due to her being part of the Rating Game's management. Issei also wanted her to join his harem, but at this time she isn't interested because of her backstory with Ddraig and her treasure. She had given a warning to Ddraig; if he runs away again like he always did, she will burn him along with his possessor, Issei.

* * *

The battle inside the Isolation Barrier Field continued on. Sirzechs, who sealed himself along with the leaders of many mythologies and a few other characters such as Serafall and Azazel, continued to battle against 666 (Trihexa), the legendary being known as the Apocalyptic Beast and the Emperor Beast of Apocalypse. At its full power, it's stated to be on par with Great Red and Ophis at full power.

Azazel could still remember what he said to Vali before being sealed. "I, we, must do this. Various conflicts have been triggered over the past year, and it was us in the top brass who coerced you, the younger generation to resolve those issues. So at the very end, why not let us do something so that we can uphold our honor." He threw a spear of light out towards the beast, while he continued to think nice thoughts.

Serafall continued to think about her sister Sona, as well as Issei of course. She was currently battling the Trihexa in a very long battle inside the isolated barrier.

They did, however, find a way to talk to Issei and the others through a special form of communication between the isolation barrier. So that was pretty nice.

Also, Issei planned on marrying Serafall whenever she was free!

* * *

The day before the tournament.

A friendly onee-san with the appearance of a fox approached Issei! This lovely nine-tailed fox was the leader of the youkai in Kyoto. "Hello, Ise-san. How have you been?" It was Kunou's mother, Yasaka! They have met on several occasions by now.

 _'Mmm— she's so beautiful! Her oppai are so large that I can't help looking!'_ Issei grinned big and greeted her. "I've been good! I've actually been hanging out with Kunou a lot more lately." It was indeed true.

"Ufufu, Sekiryuutei-sama, you seem to have got closer to my Kunou, which is quite fortunate." Yasaka made an alluring smile — then leaned in next to his ear! _'…The fragrance which made its way into my nostrils was something out of this world…! H-How did t-this fragrance make my mind so excited that I was paralyzed…'_ Issei thought and drooled. "Sekiryuutei-sama, for the time being, can you wait until Kunou grows into an adult? If you can't wait, you could have me live with you… Ufufufu. After all, Kunou once pestered me about having brothers and sisters. Not to mention that I haven't had a young man's bare skin for a while."

Yasaka's slender and delicate white fingers slid across Issei's chin! Her attractive gaze and provocative voice stimulated his male instinct. He planned on taking her home to bang her! "...Yasaka-san, please come with me?" He asked nicely.

Yasaka nodded and smiled.

However, on the way to the Hyoudou residence, Issei suddenly realized that he was supposed to train for the upcoming tournament. So, he had to post-pone his "fun time" with Yasaka.

(Afternoon)

Issei and his team were all training together. This would be their final session together, before the big day. So this training session had to really make progress count.

"Alright everybody, great work! Keep it up!" Issei watched his allies spar in the open field. They didn't want to disappoint their king, so they trained until their bodies couldn't take anymore.

Xenovia sparred with Irina. Rossweisse was also there, sparring with Bova and Ouryuu. Elmenhilde, Asia and Ravel were sitting at a table, drinking tea in peace.

Grayfia, Issei's queen, was also present. She was impressed at the strength of the team. "I believe we shall be victorious in the tournament." Grayfia smiled warmly at her king.

"Let's hope so. I mean, we trained like crazy. Rias' team will be tough, as well as Vail's. But... I think we can win."

Grayfia nodded. "Yes, we can. Let's kiss on it." She leaned in to kiss her king.

Issei kissed Grayfia's lips. Their tongues battled in each other's mouths, as their teammates were sparring in the field.

After they pulled away, Grayfia looked deeply into Issei's eyes. "Issei Hyoudou, my king. I love you."

"I love you too, Grayfia Lucifuge." Issei began kissing her again. He would have taken Grayfia's hand in marriage by now, if it wasn't for the fact that she was still technically married already. The same could be said about Venelana as well.

Soon, the training finally ended. The battlefield was almost completely destroyed by the time they finished.

(Later that night)

Seekvaira and Issei were having sex before the rating game. "Mhmm, Issei, shouldn't we be..ahh! t-training?" Seekvaira asks through the moans as Issei was taking her virginity. "Ah, wait a minute… Y-Yeeeeees!"

"No Seekvaira, we're fine... Sairaorg and his group won't stand a c-chance. Ahh! You're unusually tight." Issei says amused and moaned with his dick buried in her soft and tight insides. He pounded her more, while squeezing and sucking her breasts. _'Oioioioioioioi! I love her oppai!~'_

Seekvaira then suddenly turned her head towards him directly. "...B-By the way, Hyoudou Issei-san. Thinking back, I-I still haven't heard which Gundam series you like. Maybe… do you like the o-one that came out as a VIDEO GAMMMEEE? ...Ah...Red Fortune is certainly a masterpiece...AH! Besides that, tell me which Doll Armour you AH! like the most, my favourite is Gemu II High Mobility Type AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _'Noooooooo! Otaku! Such an otaku! She's way above my league! But, Seekvaira-san is making a face like she has finally met someone who understands her hobby…..!'_ He fucked her more harder, enjoying the mecha talk and sex at once.

"Ahh! Ise...Issei-san! I'm about to cum! AHHHH!" Seekvaira moaned louder.

"Here I go Seekvaira-san! I'm blasting right inside you! NGHHHHHHHH!" Issei shouts as he blasts a load into her. They shared kisses afterwards, with Issei constantly playing/sucking in her large breasts! They had a nice long night together.

* * *

The day of the tournament has finally arrived! First up, was of course the opening ceremony.

[Kiba's POV]

"You finally came, Hyoudou Issei."

—At that time, upon seeing Ise-kun's flashy entrance, familiar faces began to come over one by one. The first one was Sairaorg Bael-san. Ise-kun also looked pleased to see Sairaorg Bael-san. "Sairaorg-san! Yes, I've come. Along with my team."

The next person was — Cao Cao. "Hehe, it looks like I'll have an opportunity for revenge."

"Cao Cao! Yeah, I'll defeat you head-on this time!"

Ise-kun courageously responded to Cao Cao's challenge. Then, a special man stood before him. —Vali Lucifer.

"Hyoudou Issei, so you've come. Excellent."

Vali extended his fist out, to which Ise-kun also extended his. Their two fists bumped with each other.

"Yeah, Vali. Let's have a good battle as the Heavenly Dragons."

Afterwards, Rias-neesan majestically declared to Ise-kun as his master, lover, wife, and opponent. "Ise, since you're participating, we'll be opponents. —I won't lose to you." Ise-kun held Rias-neesan's hand.

"Me too. Rias, I will defeat you!"

Beside her, Koneko-chan also said to Ise-kun "Even if it's Ise-senpai, I won't let you defeat Rias-neesama. Right, Gya-kun?"

"Of course! —Ise-senpai, since we'll have to fight, I'll fight head-on!"

Gasper-kun also fearlessly declared that to Ise-kun. Ise-kun replied delightedly, "Yeah, Gasper. That's right, us Gremory males have to show our talents."

I also frankly declared to Ise-kun: "Me too, Ise-kun. I'm also looking forward to a serious match against you from the bottom of my heart." I — am Rias Gremory's sword. Even if the opponent standing in front of me is Ise-kun — I will still cut though him.

Ise-kun thrust his fist towards my chest as he said "Kiba, wait until that time. There's no need to worry. —Fight me with your true skill!"

After we told each other our true thoughts, our rivals who have fought side by side with us gradually gathered together.

"It looks like we're all here. Well well, it looks like this competition will become quite interesting."

"Ufufu, I won't lose. Rias, Ise-kun."

"Rather than the [Rookies Four], it would be better to call this a competition between the elites of every faction."

"Since you're here to participate, that's better than anything."

Dulio-san, the Sitri team, Seekvaira Agares-san, Ikuse Tobio; the members of [DxD] had all gathered together. And then, the official announcement for the opening ceremony was broadcast.

The time has come. The Rating Game World Tournament, the opening ceremony of the [Azazel Cup] is now officially starting. Would the teams please—

Just like that, our short and long final high school life began with the opening ceremony of the World Tournament.

* * *

Ten days had already passed since the beginning of the World Tournament.

[Issei's POV]

All of the members of the [Sekiryuutei of the Blazing Truth] team were gathered in the Hyoudou household — in the room that belonged to me, Hyoudou Issei. Everyone showed a bitter expression. All of us were watching the news program displayed on the television screen which was being broadcast from the Underworld. —The news program was introducing us. This section was introducing the events of the World Tournament which had just started not long ago, which is why there was also some commentary on us.

"The highly anticipated hope of the Underworld, the [Sekiryuutei of the Blazing Truth] team has a proud record of three straight wins since the beginning of the qualifying round, but they always seem to have their flaws and loopholes exposed by others during the competition, and this surprising outcome has led to the emergence of disappointed opinions. Regardless of whether this is from the general public or critics, they have been on the receiving end of some harsh judgement—"

The video that was played back was of our situation during the matches. We had won three straight times to date, but…. In the recording of me that was shown, the opposing team had just revealed one of our flaws, causing us to receive an unexpected counterattack, so to be precise, we did not achieve total victories. For now, we have won matches against teams of Devils, human special ability users, and Orcs. The television program was playing back one of the areas where we did not perform well, and it was actually quite ridiculous. Playback of scenes where my attack missed, Xenovia was attacked from her blind spot, Irina was penalized for violating special rules, and so on were shown one by one. The cameras turned towards the general public who were in the audience. They also seemed to show complicated expressions on their faces.

"Since he's had a very early promotion to become a High-class Devil, we've all been looking forward to a lot. After all, the [King] Princess Rias who allowed him to grow and develop truly is incredible."

Other teams had also been penalized for breaking the rules, and also appeared to have losses in a few aspects.

I heard a child say: "I want to say that the matches of the 'Oppai Dragon' don't feel very interesting. That's because if they're not running all over the place, then they're releasing super gigantic light beams. Also, the Oppai Dragon doesn't even say oppai oppai."

That really is some merciless criticism. …They specifically chose people who cared about us, and then criticized us to such an extent. I really hate these media reporters. They even went as far as to show the criticism from the child…. The stream then returned back to the news room. The host was listening to the critics' opinions.

"Under ordinary rules, Hyoudou Issei-shi relies on sheer power to supress his opponents with light blasts, but under the special rules, his actions are actually unfavorable. It is evident that Hyoudou Issei-shi, who has attained various honors in actual combat does not actually have a very good understanding of the Rating Game as it is an entirely different thing."

The critic sighed, and then continued onwards.

"After all, he was formerly a player who was a symbol of strength for the Rias Gremory team that tends to rely on power to win. When put in the position of commander like this, it's no wonder that he is unfamiliar with the rules and is unable to adapt. Not to mention that the same power-type contestant Xenovia—"

Ravel simply switched the television off, without any intention of listening to the rest of the critic's opinion. "Even if the situation is evident, it can't really be helped."

Xenovia said bitterly. "…Are they planning to talk about my situation next?"

"Yes, it certainly is a very ruthless critique of us one after the other." Irina also nodded silently.

Ravel summarized what had just been stated on the television program. "What they've said is the truth. But it won't help even if we concern ourselves with the public's evaluation of us. We need to cheer up. I believe I said this before the start of the qualifying round, in order to progress into the final group, the number of wins is not an absolute condition."

"The important thing is the number of points, right?"

Ravel nodded. "In order to enter the finals of the tournament, we must be one of the top sixteen teams by the end of the qualifiers. Points are ordered from highest to lowest, we gain points by winning, and we lose points by losing. In other words, a high score is not equivalent to the number of matches. If we were to have losses and wins continuously, then we won't be able to obtain a high score."

Regardless of wins and losses, all that was needed was a high score at the end in order to enter the final sixteen. Before the tournament started, I spoke with Kiba and the others about this while we were simply chatting. Ravel continued "Everyone is somewhat jumbled together at the beginning of the qualifiers. Scores are generally the same, so for the time being, there are a lot of people who are simply observing. The real difference should appear during the middle period. From then on, the higher-ranked teams will have a clear goal, and that's when the race begins."

Also, no matter if they win or lose, the number of wins of a powerful team will definitely continue to increase, and there will inevitably be a gap between them and the weaker teams. And the time when this becomes the most evident is at the halfway mark.

Rossweisse-san took over as she continued, "Towards the latter half, there may be powerful teams that deliberately abstain from participating in matches."

Ravel nodded in agreement. "Because there are so many participating teams, it's not easy to predict which team we may go up against. If we run into a difficult team and lose, then the points that we'd have accumulated up until then will fall. That's why the score at that time will become the highest score of the team, and then all that's left will be to sit and wait for the qualifiers to end. In the latter half, trying to squeeze into the final group from a low position will probably be very difficult."

In other words, avoiding matches is also a strategy. Also, as long as we make it into the top sixteen, all we have to do is avoid any actions that will lower our points, moreover, our stamina isn't limitless either.

Ravel raised her index finger. "The most important thing in this tournament is the time when our team should participate. It is impossible to keep our physical condition and momentum in the best possible condition throughout the entire competition period. So we need to look out for opportunities to break through during the qualifiers, and then build up all our points at once. Of course, if there are matches that we can avoid, then we should do so."

We should avoid competing against the God-class beings who occupy the upper ranks. However, according to the rules of this tournament, if we run into them and have no other choice, then it'll be important to take good care of the team's overall state during that time. Ravel then turned the conversation towards me

"—Ise-sama, the idea of wanting to defeat everyone is impossible. From a social perspective, you should accept challenges from others, but your team has a limit, and if you accept every challenge, then the team will fall apart because it cannot cope. Remember that you shouldn't allow your score to decline unnecessarily. The lives of the entire team have been entrusted to you as the [King], and deciding which is a suitable match is also the responsibility of the [King]. If the occasion arises where you must decline, please be determined to do so. The primary goal here is to enter the finals."

My strategic advisor-sama truly has a perfect grasp of my psyche. I shrugged. "Alright, I understand. Since everyone has entrusted their lives to me, I won't do anything reckless. If I think that what lies ahead is not good, I also have the tolerance to step down and retreat. But — knowing that it is a match that we must face, running away and not facing it head on is not like me…and it's not like us either, right?" I asked my members.

Xenovia folded her arms as she nodded firmly. "As expected of Ise. That's right, when we're going to go, we should charge to the end all at once."

My [Pawn] who had been shrunk to a miniature size — Bova, seemed to have become so emotional that he shed tears. "That's right, my lord! Ooh, this is the very reason why I became a subordinate of the Sekiryuutei!"

This dragon always has a grateful look whenever I say anything or do anything, and acts like this as well… When I was looking for members after I had just become a high-class Devil, he appeared before me. He lowered his head and begged me several times, simply because he wanted to fight with me. He didn't ask to become one of my servants, he simply wished to become my subordinate. Since he had already said so much, it wouldn't do any good to ignore him. Moreover, he's also my great benefactor Tannin-ossan's son, so it would also be rude of me to refuse. So he was not one of my servants, but simply a subordinate.

* * *

[Issei's POV]

—team, [King] has retired. It's the [Sekiryuutei of Blazing Truth] team's victory.

Just as I sent the opposing team's [King] flying backwards, they faded into the light of retirement. The announcement of our victory echoed throughout the entire venue. After the game concluded, we returned to the stadium from the vast field (an aquatic location this time). An ovation of cheers welcomed our return as the [Sekiryuutei of Blazing Truth] team. A live announcement was then made.

It has been decided again—! The victory goes to the [Sekiryuutei of Blazing Truth] team—! Hyoudou Issei-senshu's team is on a roll! They continue their winning streak!

The audience's voices enveloped the entire stadium, culminating into a fanatical whirlpool. We raised our hands up and responded to the audience. The cheers intensified even further, which honestly surprised us. The Rating Game World Tournament that all factions were able to participate in had already been running for more than a month now.

—We had won yet another game, adding to our steady accumulation of wins.

After the game ended, the members of the [Sekiryuutei of Blazing Truth] team returned to the waiting room. After gulping down a supplementary drink in one go, Irina spoke triumphantly "Fufufu, we're on a winning streak. Our team is full of momentum right now!"

"Perhaps one of the reasons is that we haven't encountered a god-class being's team yet…but we've even defeated the teams of high-class Devils, so we're actually doing very well." Rossweisse-san used a towel to wipe her cheek as she calmly replied.

Indeed, we had been victorious ever since we first started competing in the World Tournament. Of all the teams that we had fought against so far, some had been below us, while some were professional Rating Game players, and though they weren't easy fights, we had still won until now. …However, it could only be considered luck that we hadn't encountered a team with any god-class beings so far. If we really were to face off against one, victory would be extremely difficult to obtain. No members of the anti-terrorist [DxD] team had encountered a god-class being yet either. If we continued to accumulate wins like this, we would eventually encounter a god-class being — or perhaps someone on the level of a Maou. Thus it was only sensible for us to continue accumulating wins before that encounter to ensure that we would have a qualifying score. Nonetheless, our team was brimming with vitality and momentum because of this winning streak.

So long as our morale was high, our performance improved in correspondence, so it was definitely a gain. Of course, we also have team members like Rossweisse-san who maintain a calm mind.

It was actually Xenovia who seemed somewhat gloomy this time. Upon seeing that the joy of victory did not emerge on her friend's face, the surprised Irina asked Xenovia "Ara, Xenovia? You don't seem to be very happy?"

Xenovia sighed as she responded "Hmm, I'm pleased about our continuous wins…but based on my experiences, it's very easy for bad things to happen at times like this."

This should be the experience that Xenovia had cultivated when she was a Church warrior — or perhaps it was intuition. Unexpectedly, I can't do anything like that. In fact, there have been times where we've relied on a team member's intuition to escape from a few dilemmas.

Ravel nodded in agreement with Xenovia. "I think that will be the case from now on. In professional Rating Games, it is often the case that new teams rely on strength and morale to maintain their winning streak at the beginning. However, there are many changes that occur once they reach the midpoint."

Everyone's attention was directed towards the strategist Ravel. With a serious expression, Ravel said, "From here on they will start to experience losing streaks. The reason is very simple; no matter how good a team is, the formation of a good strategy will completely stop them as long as another team has done enough research."

Precisely because they were strong, countermeasures were developed. Because we have been so successful thus far, we are bound to become the targets of other teams …We have definitely been analyzed with great depth. It was also uncertain when we would be hit. Perhaps it would be the next match. As we continue to win these matches one by one, there will eventually come a day when…

(Later on)

During a powerful and awesome match between Issei and Dulio...

Time over! The match is finished! The winner is—

The score was still [144 – 146].

—[Trump Card of Heaven]! Dulio Gesualdo's team is victorious!

Along with that announcement, the venue erupted with cheers.

...After knowing that it was over, I fell down on the spot. …I don't know it if was because of the outcome, or because we knew that the game was over, but there were many players who collapsed. …I looked at the score once more. …But, the score didn't change. …I see. …I lost. …Really, we didn't make it by just a bit. …But, it doesn't feel bad. It feels so strange even though I clearly lost. It was the first time that I was able to enjoy a battle like this. It wasn't about life or death, it was just contest in which we fought with our honor on the line—. Dulio dragged his swollen and tired body to my side.

"…I lost."

After I said that, Dulio sat beside me.

"Hehe, it was very close. You were able to do that because you guys had so many secret techniques hidden up your sleeve."

"Are you afraid? Our strategist-sama prepared various tactics to make use of our strengths."

All of our techniques were basically Ravel's ideas. But, we had also been amazing for being able to actualize them.

"Ise-kun, the talent of your team is certainly terrifying given that you were able to prepare all that."

Dulio seemed fearful of us. While the two of us spoke to each other harmoniously as the [King] of our respective sides, our team members met up and shook hands.

 **(A/N: I'll be stopping here for the tournament.)**

* * *

A few days later. Back to the Hyoudou residence...

Issei Hyoudou wondered if he could have a harem night, even if his team lost. He was heading to his room for bed that night, until he saw Rias and Asia asking for him to come with them somewhere.

It seemed that, indeed, he would have one after all!

Issei was lead to a lustful erotic playground, located in the depths of the household inside a special room. This room could only be accessed by those with the correct Devil password.

The room was filled with an obscene atmosphere. Issei and the ladies were there for the pursuit of ultimate pleasure. There was a lot more women present than Issei originally thought there would be.

The following ladies were there: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko (Shirone form), Kuroka, Rose, Irina, Xenovia, Ravel, Grayfia, Elm, Le Fay, Kiyome, Sona, Jeanne, Roygun, Tsubaki, Gabriel, Yasaka, Ophis (adult form), Seekvaira, and Venelana. Rias gave each girl a kiss, as a thanks for coming to the "party".

Soon enough, everyone present was completely naked and ready to be indulged in deep lust and pleasure with the Harem King. ''Ise-kun. Please satisfy everyone okay?" This was a good time to have fun, since the tournament began tomorrow.

"Now it's time for the real fun!" Issei gave all of his women a long and deep passionate kiss on the lips, one-by-one. Among the large number of stunning beauties present, Issei had a hard time choosing whom to fuck next! As he banged them wildly, their intoxicated expressions would make him want to cum even harder.  
"Ahhhh~! Ohhh yeahhh!" Issei shivered in delight at the extreme pleasure he received. Whether it was him fucking their pussies, or butts, or received blowjobs from them...well, everything was great.

Thanks to magic powers from Ophis, Issei was able to make it through all of this... without dying!

Rias cried in pleasure as Issei went to town on her, and fucked her brains out!

Issei was intensely massaging the breasts of the women, and engraving into them again and again a countless number times in turns. All the ladies couldn't count the number of innumerable climaxes they all had. The room continued to be filled with moans, kissing sounds, and fucking sounds.

During periods where girls could play with each other, Tsubaki was kissing Sona passionately and played with her breasts, something she knew her King enjoyed. Also, Rias smiled and kissed the busty Queen Akeno. "The things you girls do to me are nothing short of magical, and I have to say that you are truly a born seductress, Akeno."

Akeno giggled and kissed her. "Thank you, Rias." They kissed and played with each other's large breasts.

It was interesting to note that Issei was banging some women that weren't on his team for the tournament. This included babes such as Rias and Akeno, whom were of course among his wives. With that on his mind, Issei fucked their brains out while squeezing their breasts like no tomorrow. It seemed like this fact made him even harder!

"...C-Cumming! AHHHHHN~!" Akeno came with vigor.

Rias joined her queen. "Oh my, that's so good! Here I cum Ise-AHHHHHH!" She moaned loudly.

He fucked all of the other ladies as well, such as Kiyome, Sona, Tsubaki, and everyone!

"Do you enjoy this, my king?" Yasaka asked in a sexy voice, kissing him as she rode his cock. He nodded and kissed her again as she continued riding him, moaning loudly as he kept hitting her deepest parts.

Then after that...He smiled and gave them all a kiss, then...

Jeanne's mind was drowning in pleasure. She loved the cumming feeling she often took in. "AHHHHHH, Ise-san!~" She cried in a cute voice, filled with pleasure.  
Afterwards, Issei then banged Koneko and Kuroka from behind, holding onto their tails as he took turns with them. "Take this, and that! And this!" The feeling of sweet neko pussy juice leaking onto his balls kept him coming back for more.

"Ah ah Issei-sama... I'm gonna come ahhhhhh!" Ravel came strongly from Issei's fucking treatment.

Xenovia was barely hanging on. "Ahhh hahh! This feeling...is so...ahh...good...hahh ahh!" She moaned as Issei kept going harder and faster.

The love session between all these people continued on for several hours. Everyone fully indulged themselves in that manner, immersing themselves into their longest, most intense, and hottest sensual feast so far. Issei also really enjoyed watching girls play with each other, like Rias and Akeno kiss/making out or Kuroka and Koneko kissing each other.

Grayfia smirked and decided to play with Rias. She leaned over to press her nice tits against Rias' tits, and gave her a hot passionate kiss. She also pressed her sexy ass more into Issei's face. Rias moaned and kissed Grayfia back deeply, absolutely loving everything that was happening. Nearby, Kuroka was kissing and playing with Tsubaki, Koneko, and Akeno. Issei and Rias gave Koneko and Akeno a kiss, then they noticed Ravel was kissing with Asia.

' _So I lost to Dulio, huh'_ Issei thought to himself, as he plowed Rias. He switched to Grayfia and plowed her as well. _'I'm sure my team will win next time.'_ He then plowed Asia, Elm and Le Fay in a pleasure tower. _'Argh... I know we will win! We have to!'_

Issei then managed to have each girl suck on his cock, filling their stomachs with his delicious tasting semen whenever he came in their mouths. He had Irina and Xenovia do a double-team on him at one point. The same was with Rias and Akeno, Venelana and Grayfia, Gabriel and Seekvaira, Kuroka and Koneko. Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Sona and Tsubaki all accepted another kiss from the raven haired beauty Kuroka.

Everyone had countless orgasms throughout the session, as they shared countless kisses, body playing, breast sucking and groping, and fucking! Issei had filled all of their mouths, pussies and butts with his dragon cum by the end of the session, which lasted dozens of hours in total. He soon fell asleep on a pile of beautiful women, their eyes rolled in the back of their heads from the fucking they had to endure.

"I, Issei Hyoudou, am the HAREM KINNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" A big happy ending for Issei Hyoudou and his harem!

* * *

30 Years in the Future...

Issei Hyoudou was in his Dragon form flying in the sky, along with Great Red, Ophis, and Tiamat. By this point in the series, he had countless wives and children.

"I, Issei Hyoudou, am the HAREM KINNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Dragon Ise yelled as he flew across the dark red sky. He echoed what he had said 30 years earlier.

Great Red, on the other hand, ignored him. Instead, he said in a mocking tone " _Zoom Zoom Iyaaan. Zoom Zoom Iyaaan._ "

 **The END~**


End file.
